One of Them
by KarouF300
Summary: Kyle and fifty other Jews were stuck in a working camp owned by the Nazis. It was a nightmare to live there. It got worse when an anti-semic named Cartman joined them as a... prisoner.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **-- I do not own them but it doesn't seem to stop me.

**Rating** -- T : Violence, blood, coarse language, and sexuality.

**Pairing **: Cartman/Kyle

**Chap****ter one**

A group above fifty men was sitting in a big dinning crappy room. The nauseating smell of their sweat fled into the stale air. Tensed like a rope, the Jews were silent. They looked at their repugnant plate, completely afraid to lift their pitiful eyes. A man in a neat Nazi uniform was yelling at us, launching shit at our tormented ears. My heart jumped like hell in my chest when the monster took fiercely one of my forced companion by the arm. He threw him on the abject ground before kicking him in the ribs with force. He took a metal stick from his belt and started ripping him without any pity. The young boy tried not to cry, in vain. At every strike, I sensed all the men startling. A smile on his face, his hairs messed up, the Nazi stopped the torture.

"I fucking hate all of you! I wish I could kill all of your kind right away! You Jew Rats!"

He took his gun and shot the crying children strait in the head. I blocked my ears with my hands and closed firmly my wet eyes. There was nothing I could do. There was completely nothing I… _could do_.

Every day was identical. I woke up, ate, worked outside, ate again and slept. Every day, I was doing the same thing like a robot. I did not complained about it. It was how real life worked, no? Anyway, I had no choice; I was simply a Jew, living in that fucking weird world populated by humans. To be honest, working without getting paid did not annoyed me. But I had enough about the working conditions. They were always pressuring us. They were hitting us like dogs and made fun of what we were. But again, I was able to support this. The only thing I was not able to accustom, was the fact that they were doing all this with _no_ valuable reason. They beat

us, not because we were bad workers or because we made trouble in the line. They did because we were simply Jews. That meant there was no logical reason to this bloodshed.

Sat in the middle of the table, I ate silently my hideous plate. I didn't know why our guard was not there as his usual, but I thought it was better this way. He was a hateful guy and only smiled when he was torturing us. My brother shook my shoulder.

"Kyle, I think our cousin Kyle does not feel good."

I lifted my eyes where my cousin was. His face was pale and it had some purple spots below his cheeks. His head suddenly fell on the table with roar. I rapidly stretched my arm to shake him.

"Hey! Kyle! It's not the moment for that, you'll be grounded…"

But there was no answer. A man with a scare on his nose heighten his shoulder with indifference.

"He is dead, " he threw.

My face changed into an expression of horror. But before I could do anything, I heard hoarse screams. Everybody turned their head toward the main door.

"That's outrageous! You know that I'm not with them!"

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman! It's too late for to explain yourself!"

"Fucking Jew! I hate them and they hate me! Why would I help their kind! Tell Me!"

"It's _too_ late!"

The door fiercely opened. But no one entered.

"Pass the door, Cartman."

"Certainly not! I want to talk to the General Berschlag right now !"

"That's my last warning."

"A warning of what? You're gonna hit me with your stick, me, another Nazi? Fine, do it. When I'll be able to talk with the General Berschlag, I'll mention you as a freak bastard!"

The man sighed. We heard a hurtful scream, then a darn. A fat man angrily entered the room. His hairs were messy and his face was red of anger. The superior of our guard said a last thing to the new prisoner before staring at us nastily. He shook his head and left. Cartman stood there, saying nothing. His position, the chin high, the back strait like a bar and his hands behind him… He was not a simple German. I could see in his eyes the hatred and the outrage. I could felt he was once a very important person. When he finally decided to look down, he stared at each of us with disgust. Our eyes met. I supported his hazel gaze, no emotion on my face. His eyebrow furiously frown; like if my doing was the worst thing I could do in the world. Some footsteps were heard and our guard showed up. Whipped by the reality, I stared to my plate, scared to be caught.

"I had to see it to believe it," he said with amusement. "THE Eric Theodore Cartman stuck in MY camp. I heard about your desecrate. It sure was not a clever idea of yours."

"Like I've already said, I'm not the man you are searching for," grumbled the fat Nazi."

"They all says this."

"Let me talk with the General Berschlag, I want to go home soon as possible," he replied with calm. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Fuck the good manners and the puppy eyes, Cartman! Everybody knows what you've done and you… will pay! You'll be treated like all the other Jews. If I was you, I would rapidly learn how to be a good one! Because you are gonna die fast. Now, I never want to cross your gaze again. Never!"

But the new prisoner did not set aside his strong pride and stared at the guard with no intention of retreat. We heard a little laugh. I lifted subtly my head to see what was going on. I saw the smirk of the guard. I swallowed noisily and my heart started to beat faster. The face of Eric became pale at the cold expression of is opponent. The guard took his metal stick and suddenly attacked the other one. Blood and cries sullied the big room. Each of them was fighting for their own pride. It was a long battle with only one winner…

End of first chapter

_What will be the reaction of Eric and Kyle when they'll first talk to each other?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** Kyle and fifty other Jews were stuck in a working camp owned by the Nazis. It was a nightmare to live there. It got worse when an anti-semic named Cartman joined them as a... prisoner.

**Disclaimer **-- I do not own them but it doesn't seem to stop me.

**Rating** -- T : Violence, blood, coarse language, and sexuality.

**Pairing **: Cartman/Kyle

* * *

**Chapter ****two**

**.**

**.  
**

The guard strongly threw the young man on one of our table. The body slid on the plates with racket causing all Jews back away in surprise. The silence cut off the battle. Only the breathings were audible.

"I don't fucking know why they bring you in this camp instead of hanging you! But it sure will be interesting." barked angrily the muscular Nazi.

"… it's a conspiracy," whispered Eric.

No one lent him an ear.

"Everybody moves! Time to work, you fucking trash!"

I saw our guard licking his lips with a hidden smile. He said something to the three other Nazis who were waiting for an order and vanished by the main door; The door that only a dead Jew could cross. In silence, every prisoners walked toward the cloakroom. I subtly looked at the three guards and then at the injured young man. If he dared not to stand, those guys would certainly remember him by violence who he was now to them.

"Kyle?" moaned Ike. "Where are you going… No, let him there… If the guards see you helping him, they'll hit you. Come on, Kyle!"

I grabbed Eric by the shoulders, helping him to sit down. I didn't know how, but he found the force to repulse my arms like if they were simply mosquitoes. I glared at him in the eyes, silently asking what he was doing.

"Don't fucking touch me with your tainted hands, Jew."

His gaze showed pure hatred… His strong hazel gaze showed _ME_ pure hatred… My jaw started to shiver. My breath was accelerating, making me tremble of everywhere. That hazel gaze of him!

"Kyle! Don't!" tried to restrain his brother, Ike.

"It's you! You KILLED my parents!"

Ike strongly grabbed my shirt, desperately trying to control my anger himself.

"They did nothing wrong! They were great citizens! WHY!? WHY HAVE YOU TO KILL THEM!?"

My brother cast a panicked glance to the guards and hardly swallowed. They were coming. He put his arms around my shoulders, forcing me to stick on his small chest. He opened his mouth, but the infamous killer took the speech from him.

"I am very sorry… Oh, so sorry. I killed so many parents that I don't remember which ones you are talking about."

My anger just fell out. He was… a monster. Nothing more than an empty shell. There where anything else to do with him. I let go of Ike and rapidly turned my back to the man.

"But," started Eric, with a silly smile. "I remember you... of your cries. The painful face you showed to me. The way you were imploring for pity. You were so ugly at that time and I was... so happy."

I nervously laughed. I did not intend to cry for his very own pleasure. I stared to Ike. His eyes were wide opened and some tears were falling down. Without any warning, he aggressively turned toward the fat Nazi and ran toward him. He jumped fiercely on the table, turning the killer on his back. He struck and struck… like if his life was extremely endangered. His tears mixed with the blood of his foe fell down his uptight cheeks. I was petrified. It was the first time I seen him lose its cool... that way.

"Hey you! Fucking brat!"

Snapped out to the reality, I ran to my brother. I pulled him down the table. His legs were so weak that I had to support him with my own strength. I walked the quickly I could to get away from the angered guards. They didn't run after us… I only heard some sneers and insults.

"You just got what you deserved, you traitor." sneered a guard to Cartman.

All the prisoners were working in a big opencast mine. It was cold. And the cold was the second worst enemy of a Jew like us. It took away so many people that I could not count the exact number. I would remember only of Kyle, my cousin. A shovel in his hand, my brother worked slowly. He was thinking. Probably about mother and father. There was a lot of clouds, but I perceived the sunset. The day nearly finished. I raised a brow when I recognized Clyde and Mole sneaking "subtlety" toward us. Clyde approached his mouth of my ear.

"Look! Even with all hi bruises, that fat guy... he's already able to work."

"He's very strong; being able to walk after the fight of this morning," grumbled Mole with his harassed voice.

"Tch! Strong my ass," I nastily replicated. "His fat just absorbed all the punches."

Mole tried not to laugh, in vain.

"Come on," sadly said Clyde, "there is nothing funny. That fucking guy really is gonna be a pain… Like if we had not already enough to deal with."

"I'm sure he's gonna be hanged soon, just like them." rumbled Ike, without lifting his head.

I threw a glance to the group of men who always caused trouble to the Jews. It was composed of Germans, Nazis and criminals. The name of their leader was Randy Marsh. He was not exactly the nastiest type… only big mouthed and stupid.

"That's the first time I see a Nazi traitor getting here, in this camp," snarled Mole.

"You are right," said Clyde. "Traitors like him are supposed to be hanged or shot to death. That's kind of weird. Why is he here, that Cartman?"

"Maybe… it really is a conspiracy against him," I completed.

They all looked at me with bizarre faces.

"You are not going to believe what that Nazi said," snapped Ike.

"He was locked here because he decided to help Jews instead of killing them. That _IS_ what I _can't_ believe."

"The way he looked at us," mentioned Mole, throwing some frozen earth above his shoulder, "I can only acquiesce with you."

"And if it's really the case... That he was shut in there for the wrong reason," I pensively said, "he really is gonna be a nightmare. No pity. No compassion. Treating us like bull shit and probably giving us some problems."

"You mean problems like… lying to the main guard in order to kill us if we don't respect his ego?" questioned ironically Clyde, breaking a stone with his hammer.

"Nobody never dared to do this... since we are all on the same boat; prisoners," I continued. "But if that man does not think of being himself a prisoner, then I'm sure it could happen."

"Mole," asked my brother, "can you inform the other Jews about this?"

"No problem. Be careful you two. You are the ones who picked a fight with that fat ass."

"Thanks, I replied with a sincere smile. We'll try not to cross his face again."

.

.

**End of second chapter**


End file.
